1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus for controlling output setting of an output control apparatus including a plurality of output control programs (applications), a method for the information processing apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
To execute printing from an application, printing is conventionally performed by displaying a dedicated printer driver UI displayed by a printer driver. Alternatively, an application asks a printer driver about the capability of an arbitrary printing attribute, generates a dedicated GUI for print settings, and displays the capability, thereby making print settings. Especially, making print settings in an application without opening a printer driver UI is effective at improving the user operability.
As a technique of making print settings without opening a printer driver UI, an output control apparatus disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-240585 prevents the user from selecting an unnecessary paper size by making the user set in advance paper sizes to be displayed by an application.
In the above-described technique disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-240585, however, the capability of a printer driver is equally returned to all applications. Some applications cannot control the capability of the driver, resulting in a print setting error or printing error. For example, assume that paper sizes processible by the printer driver include an A4 size and borderless A4 size. In this case, in some applications, the paper size of paper sheets to be used to print data of the A4 size may be set to the borderless A4 size by default. Even if, therefore, the A4 size (bordered) should be selected, data may be erroneously printed at the borderless A4 size. The cause of this problem is that the A4 size and the borderless A4 size have the same outer size, and thus the application side erroneously selects a paper size.